Shades of Mort'ton
Shades of Mort'ton is a quest dealing with the strange affliction to the townspeople of a small village named Mort'ton. The player uncovers an old cure for the affliction and must help the village. Official description Walkthrough |items = * 2+ vial of water (can be obtained during quest) * 2+ ashes (can be obtained during quest) * 2+ clean tarromin (obtained during quest). More is recommended. * A log (can be gathered during quest) * 1000+ coins to buy resources Recommended: * Some food for lower-levelled players * Some druid pouches, to stop the Ghasts from rotting your food as you pass through the Mort Myre Swamp or the Ouroboros pouch. * An additional 13,000 coins will buy a flamtaer hammer, which speeds up the quest. * 5+ additional clean tarromin (herbs obtained during quest are usually not enough). * Combat level 81+ (to avoid constant harassment by shades). * Begin this quest in World 88 as it has many benefits and is dedicated to the Shades of Mort'ton activity. |kills = * 5 Loar Shades (level 58) }} Notes Much like the Elemental Workshop series, this quest is not started by an NPC, but rather, the player's own curiosity, and is contingent upon further exploration. This quest can be done in any world, but as getting the temple to 100% repair is difficult on their own, players should consider using World 88, as it is the official Shades of Mort'ton world. This will allow you to repair the temple quicker and easier with more players, as it is essentially impossible to do the temple repair by yourself. Players will need to gather all items needed for the quest before going to Mort'ton, because there is no convenient opportunity to bank during the quest. Unless players have completed the quest In Aid of the Myreque and finished restoring the Burgh de Rott bank, the bank south of Mort'ton will not be functional and should not be relied on. Thus, a Beast of Burden familiar can help by carrying items. Without access to the Ancient Magicks or another advanced methods of quick transport to the area, players will need to arrive fully prepared. If players use their last dose of Serum 207 before completing the quest, they will need to obtain more tarromin. More tarromin can be obtained by killing Afflicted for grimy tarromin, but this is a rather uncommon drop, so bringing extra tarromin is recommended. Start To start Shades of Mort'ton, enter the southernmost building in Mort'ton, which is a ruined house with lots of broken glass and vials. Search the shelf on the wall to find the Diary of Herbi Flax, which begins the quest when read. Right click and search the smashed table to obtain two tarromin herbs and one rogue's purse herb. Both herbs will be used later, so keep them. Pick up the empty vials, which spawn inside the house where you found the book. Fill the vials with water at a sink in a house on the eastern side of Mort'ton. Serum 207 Read the book, which explains how to make Serum 207, a potion that cures the afflicted for a short amount of time. The ingredients are a vial of water, clean tarromin and ashes. If the player has no ashes, they can chop down one of the local trees and burn the logs, then pick up the resulting ashes. The potion will be used to cure the affliction of the townspeople, so that the player can talk with them. Razmire Keelgan Make two potions and use a dose on Razmire in the general store. Ask Razmire about the shadowy creatures and he will tell you they are Loar shades and that his stock of building supplies have been put away because the town is overrun with them. He instructs you to kill 5 of them. The shades are green in colour and are level 58. In order to complete Razmire's request, you need to kill the shades and pick up the 5 remains. Any shades killed before talking to Razmire will not count. After killing 5 shades, bring the 5 remains to Razmire. Razmire will probably be afflicted, so another dose of Serum 207 is necessary. Razmire will take two remains off you to experiment with, and will now let you use his shop. Ulsquire Shauncy Go into the house south east of the General Store. Use the serum on Ulsquire Shauncy, who is said to be a priest who may know how to lay the shades to rest. Talk to him, and he will take one set of Loar remains. Wait a moment after giving him the remains, then ask him every question about the remains. He explains that the remains should be laid to rest in the Temple of Mort'ton, referred to as Flamtaer. This is done through a holy cremation, using pyre logs (logs treated with sacred oil). However, sacred oil can only be obtained by rebuilding the temple. After talking to Ulsquire, head back to Razmire. Repairing the temple Ask Razmire to open the general store and the builder's store. Buy at least one vial of olive oil, 5 timber beams, 5 limestone bricks, and 25 swamp paste. Beams and bricks must be paired, and for every pair the player will need 5 paste. Keep in mind that the temple is built by players, so more or less resources may be needed, depending on the condition of the temple. Optionally, buy a flamtaer hammer for 13,000 coins, and you will construct the temple faster. The temple is on the north-east coast of Mort'ton, on a little island across a small bridge. Use the beams, bricks, and paste to repair the Temple of Mort'ton. Crafting experience is gained from repairing the temple. Lighting the funeral pyre Once the temple has reached 100% repair status, the sacred altar in the centre will become functional with a puff of smoke. Light the torch that appears on the altar with a tinderbox. You will need at least 10% sanctity, which you can get by killing the Loar Shades that attack the temple or by rebuilding and/or re-enforcing the temple. While killing shades, players only get sanctity for actual kills, and sanctity level is constantly drained. Once the fire altar is lit (which can only happen once the temple is fully repaired), use the olive oil on the flame to make sacred oil. Although optional, is it helpful to also use the Serum 207 on this flame to make it into Serum 208, which will permanently cure an afflicted, especially useful on Razmire. Blessing anything on the altar uses an amount of the player's sanctity percentage. Blessing olive oil uses about 10% per vial, whereas blessing Serum 207 uses 20% sanctity. Note: Serum 208 will permanently cure both the shopkeeper and the priest. However, using it on one of the 'afflicted' NPCs will register as a kill, and the NPC will eventually respawn, re-afflicted. When afflicted NPCs are given a dose of either serum, they give the player random items. A full list can be found here or here for Serum 208. Burning a shade Now you need to create pyre logs, which are obtained by using sacred oil on any type of logs. The easiest type of logs to obtain is normal logs, by chopping nearby trees. Use the sacred oil on logs to create a pyre log. Basic wood will use only two doses of sacred oil, but higher types of wood (such as maple logs) will use more doses at a time. Take the pyre log and a set of loar remains to a funeral pyre, which are the sets of four stone beds around the edge of the town. There are some located south-east of Ulsquire's house. Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, then use the shade remains on it. Quickly light this to cremate the shade (if you wait too long, the remains and logs will disappear). You will see the spirit of the shade rise from the pyre, and receive an amount of both Prayer and Firemaking experience. As the spirit departs, a gift of thanks will appear on the pedestal at the foot of the pyre. The rewards will be either a stack of coins, or a unique key. Head back to Ulsquire. Use your serum on him, if you have not permanently cured him with Serum 208 yet, and speak to him to finish the quest. Rewards * 3 quest points * 2,000 experience * 2,000 experience * A few hundred coins if the player uses Serum 208 on Razmire ( ) and Ulsquire ( ) * Ability to create Serum 207 and Serum 208 * Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton activity, burn shades, and claim the rewards from the shade keys. * After the quest, players can take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock who will exchange the book for 335 Herblore experience. This can only be done once. * Music unlocked * Lair Required for completing Completion of Shades of Mort'ton is required for the following: * The Curse of Arrav * Morytania Tasks: ** Medium: "Flamtaer Will Get You Everywhere", "Plenty Mort Where That Came From" and "Ad-Myre The Goods" ** Elite: "Set It On Fiyr" Transcript Trivia * The Apothecary says "Do you want to trade the diary yet?" speaking as if you had talked to him about it before, however there is nothing in his other dialogue that implies this. ** You can use the diary on him at the beginning of the quest and after a brief discussion he will suggest how to make serum 207. Then he will tell you to trade the diary when you are done with it. * The chat head of Ulsquire at the end of the quest is the depressed one, yet what he says is supposed to be considered cheerful. * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So Mort'ton returned pretty much to normal, and I was able to put the shades to rest." * Occasionally, when Ulsquire gives you your reward, the chatbox will say that Razmire gave it to you instead. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests